


Lights Out

by vesper_house



Series: Before Dawn [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU (Movies), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Clark, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Top Bruce, hold on is that a PLOT? in MY porn?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6384760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesper_house/pseuds/vesper_house
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which things get serious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights Out

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is short. Please consider it as a warm up before the final part.
> 
> On a side note, I'm posting this an hour before going to the cinema to watch the movie. I CAN'T EVEN BEGIN TO DESCRIBE WHAT I FEEL. PLEASE PRAY FOR ME.

November 21st

\---

It is a cold dusk in Gotham. Eventually, they had to air the bedroom: the smell of sex clung to every surface. Clark can feel the cool caress of wind on his flushed skin. He is sensitive all over, like his entire nervous system suddenly became bare, stripped from all the carnal layers.

Bruce is on top, hands on both sides of Clark’s head, fucking him deep and slow. This is how Clark likes it best, although he pretty much likes everything they have done so far. Right now he kind of suspects that Bruce is showing off his stamina: they have been doing it for over an hour and the man is still hard like a rock, apparently not even close to coming. Earlier, when they were having a bath, he mentioned something about practicing meditation.

“What’s it good for?” Clark asked. “I honestly don’t get the appeal.”

It was not a challenge, yet Bruce’s grin suggested otherwise.

Since that moment Wayne has been keeping him on the edge, changing positions and rhythm the minute Clark got closer to climax. At first, Clark did not mind to keep it going for so long, but it is getting hard to endure the pressure. It is wild and it is dirty, but also very intimate. Strange how more impersonal it would feel during nighttime. The light of day leaves no room for imagination, but their nudity is nothing compared to what they see in each other’s eyes, something that maybe even darkness could not hide. If only they have met under different circumstances, Clark could swear that it was affection.

“Bruce…” He moans softly, stroking himself as he looks straight into the other man’s eyes.

“Yes, Clark?” Bruce’s shit eating grin should be listed among crimes against humanity.

“I need to come. Now.”

If asked, Clark would present him with his soul. Bruce does not say anything. He lifts himself a little and wraps one hand around Clark’s throat. It makes Clark a bit uneasy, yet he quickly realizes that Bruce does not want to choke him. The man keeps a tight grip on the sides of Clark’s neck and not his windpipe, careful not to interrupt Clark’s breathing. The gesture is meant to simply keep Clark in place.

Then he dramatically quickens his tempo and Clark gets blinded with sudden relief.

“Look at me,” Bruce demands.

Clark opens his eyes, vision still a bit blurry, recognizes the tension in Bruce’s jaw and then he feels it, the wet splash of heat bursting deep inside of him. He greets it with a soft, surprised _aah._

“Can you feel it?” Bruce asks, voice low and sore.

“Yeah…” Clark admits meekly.

Bruce rolls his hips a couple times more and finally gives up. He drops beside Clark with a heavy sigh. For a while they both just stare at the ceiling.

“Not bad, old man,” Clark cannot stop himself from teasing, “not bad at all.”

Bruce rolls his eyes so hard he could probably see the back of his skull.

“One of these days I’m going to fuck that attitude right out of you. Mark my words.”

“I’m counting on it.” Clark assures him.

What he does not say out loud concerns all of his doubts about the… affair. Because that is exactly what it is. He quickly came to a conclusion that the house is not Bruce’s home: too empty, too uninhabited. _This is where he keeps his whores_ went through Clark’s head before he could stop that thought. It left him feeling nauseous before Bruce wiped it out with a passionate kiss.

Bruce’s phone beeps annoyingly.

“Excuse me for a second.” The billionaire gets up. His face turns to stone as he reads the message.

“Something’s wrong?” Clark asks.

“I don’t know.” Bruce puts on his robe and leaves the room.

Clark knows that the abrupt feeling of loneliness has very little to do with being left alone in a luxurious bedroom. He is not the affair material – he kind of knew that before they even started. He also knows that eavesdropping is bad…

_“No Alfred, I won’t let that happen. This has to end tonight. I’ve waited far too long. Please prepare the essentials.”_

Bruce hangs up and comes back with a stern look on his face. He sits on the bed and kisses Clark’s chest.

“I’m afraid I have to go.”

“Trouble at work?” Clark asks.

“Yes. It might take a while.”

“So when will you get back?”

Bruce sighs with remorse against his neck.

“Monday evening if I’m lucky.”

“Okay.” Clark hopes he does not look the way he feels. “I understand. Maybe I can still catch the ferry at eight.”

“You can stay here if you like. I’ll give you the keys.”

“No, no, thanks but it would feel… weird. I’m not that crazy about Gotham.”

Bruce chuckles.

“I’m sorry. I really wanted to spend more time with you,” he says. It is hard to accuse him of being dishonest.

“It’s okay,” Clark says. “I’ve always suspected you were a very hard working businessman.”

“You got me,” Bruce replies with a tired smirk. “Come on, let’s shower. I’ll drop you at the docks.”

  
\---

Clark is extremely grateful that the car is less flashy than the previous one. They ride in silence, but it is not as blissful or content as usual. Perhaps that is just Clark’s point of view. He is tense, trying to find a way to make things right when he has no idea what “right” means in this situation. In the end, Clark only wants to protect himself.

Bruce gently puts a hand on his knee when they stop at the red light. Clark looks at him and listens to the other man’s strong heartbeat. The bells of Notre Dame could not sound more enticing. _God, I’m going to miss you._

Bruce stops the car in a safe distance from the main entrance.

“Good, you still have plenty of time left,” Bruce says. “I was worried we were going to be late.”

“Impossible. You drive like a maniac.”

“No I don’t! I love speed limits and following the rules!” Bruce smiles at Clark. “When can I see you again?”

Clark prepped himself mentally for this moment. _Just get this over with._

“Listen, I, uuh.” He takes a deep breath and starts again. “I know how cliché that sounds but I’m… not that kind of guy. I can have fun, sure, but there always comes a point when… sex is not just sex. To me, anyway. I don’t mean to disrespect, we’re both grown men and I knew what I was doing… My point is, we had our fun and it was great but I’m slowly getting to a point in which fun won’t be enough. So if this thing between us is just… You know,” Clark makes a vague gesture with his hand, ”I think it would be the best if we stop here, thank each other, and move on with only good memories in mind.”

The silence is so loud that it almost rings in his ears.

“I appreciate your honesty.” Bruce says calmly.

_Oh, this is going to hurt._

After a moment of visible consideration, the billionaire adds: “I am not very good at relationships.”

Clark keeps his balance. _It’s okay. I am okay. The world keeps turning, I need to remember about it._

“I think we both know that making promises is pretty much pointless. We ain’t kids no more. Would it be alright if we take things slow and see where it goes from here?”

Clark’s heart is going to break his ribs any second now.

“Do you really want that?”

“I… want to see you again.” Bruce’s voice has never been so small. “Like I’ve said, I can’t promise you anything. My life can be… well, I guess you already know how it is, so I won’t insult your intelligence with any further excuses.”

“Can we… Can we just…” Clark’s throat is painfully tight. “Uhmm, do you want to date other people?”

“You want to go exclusive?”

“…Yeah, I think that’s what I really wanted to ask.”

“I’m fine with it. Are you?”

“Yes. Told you I don’t like to share.”

“Me neither.” Bruce’s smirk is warm. “Is it alright if I call you on Monday? When I’m done with the mess at work?”

“I’d like that.” Clark can barely hide the fact that he is trembling with emotions. “I have to go now or else I’m really gonna be late.”

“Sure. See you later.”

It is too dangerous to kiss in public, so they just shake hands and hold them for a little longer than necessary.

\---

Clark is so happy that he could dance in the street. Metropolis have never looked so beautiful in the evening as it does now. Everything is good and crystal clear and he is light. He chose to walk to his apartment instead of taking a cab. He simply has to move to give his mind and body a chance to process everything. And boy oh boy, so much just happened.

Of course, no matter how badly Clark wants it, the world is not a perfect place. He hears screams coming from not far away. A girl is being attacked by two burly men.

Clark takes off his glasses and decides to make it extra fast so that no one can question the lack of red and blue.

\---

Bruce breaks the speed limit a couple of times on his way to the cave.

He is… smitten. Although he is not always honest with himself, he cannot deny that fact. Clark is something different. Bruce remembers that night when they have first met and smirks. Back then he thought that the pretty, uptight reporter would become just another one-night stand. At first he was not even sure if he really wanted to fuck him, but then Clark turned around to leave the room and… well. Bruce always liked them thick.

Still, he was fully prepared for an awkward, yet enjoyable quickie. Bruce could not possibly foresee that Clark is, in fact, the perfect combination of cute and slutty. On top of that, he is also kind, witty and smart. Wholesome.

_This might become an inconvenience._

He can think about it later. Right now all that matters is for him to get to the cave as fast as possible.

Before he puts on the bat suit, he checks if Clark made it home safe and sound. He activates the tracking device installed in Clark’s smartphone. It is the first time he thought of actually turning it on. People have boundaries, or so he heard. A small, red dot shows up on the computer screen: Bruce observes it for a minute with something close to fondness.

And then, the red dot starts to move with the speed of light.

**Author's Note:**

> YES I SAW THE MOVIE AND I LOVED IT
> 
> DON'T EVEN ASK WHAT I'VE FELT DURING THE PARTY SCENE, SWEET JESUS I WAS SCREECHING INTERNALLY LIKE A PTERODACTYL
> 
> Anyway, if you'd like to talk to me about the movie or ask me some general questions, please go to my tumblr's ask box: powerdadbatman.tumblr.com


End file.
